


A New Face

by rachel_johnson1031



Category: Queer As Folk - Fandom
Genre: Anti-Lindsey, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_johnson1031/pseuds/rachel_johnson1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squeal to HIDDEN? Brian and Justin just had a new baby and are fighting over the sex. Boy or Girl? Twins, Triples, Singles? And someone from the past wants to make amends with Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Face

Flashback eight months ago...

"Congratulations, Dad. I'm pregnant." Justin said smiling up at his lover.

"You are?" Brian asked still in a daze.

"Yes. I kind of figured, though. The throwing up, the constantly waking you up early in the morning to get me ice cream."

"Wow, I can't believe it. I'm going to be the father of four children."

"What'd you think it's going to be? I'm hoping for a princess." The blond said as he laid back down on the bed bringing his lover with him.

"Yeah, even though I don't know shit about raising girls, I hope it's a girl this time," Brian admitted.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell the boys. Do you think they're going to be happy?"

"I don't know, Sunshine, we'll see."

"I've already started picking out names."

"We don't even know the sex and you're already picking out names?" He said sitting up looking down at his fiancé.

"It's going to be a girl, Brian, I just know it."

"Do you want to bet on that?"

"What, you think it's going to be a boy?" Justin asked.

"It could be a boy, a girl, twins, triples..."

"Oh, God, I hope it's not tripled." The blond said cutting off his lover.

"Justin, I love you, I really do, but I don't want any more kids after this one," The brunet said as thought back to the time where he told himself he didn't want to be a father. He wants to be young and free and live a care-free life, but all of that changed when he met a specific blond underneath a street lamp. "Anyways, I just think we need to find out the sex before we start planning things."

"You know what? Yeah, I want to bet on that. When they ask if we want to know the sex of the baby, we tell them no and at birth, if it's a boy we won't have any more kids."

"And if it's a girl?"

"I get pregnant one more time and then we're done."

"Okay, so if it's a boy we don't have any more kids and you get your things removed and if it's a girl, we have one more kid and then get your oval shit removed."

"I think that's fair." The blond agreed.

"Okay, then it's a deal. Kiss on it."

Justin rolled his eyes and leaned into Brian to sealed the deal with a kiss. Justin broke the kiss and asked his lover.

"What do you want the baby's name to be if it's a boy?"

"I don't know. I just found this out five minutes ago."

"If it's a girl," the blond began to say. "I want her name to be Madison Avery."

"I think that's a beautiful name," Brian replied as he kissed his lover on the forehead. "I'll let you know when I come up with something, okay?"

The blond nodded and snuggled his way into the brunet's side.

 

End of Flashback  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Present Time- Justin's hospital room...

 

"When is she going to get here?" Justin whisper to Brian as the brunet sat in the chair next to his lover's bed.

"I don't know. And remember, we don't know if it's a girl or boy." Brian reminded him.

"Well, you're the one who wanted to baby all cleaned off before we got to hold her."

"We don't know that yet."

"Well, I do. I carried her for nine mouths, I would know that Madison is a girl."

"We don't know that, Justin. A least we know that it's a single."

"Yeah, where are Chandler and Andrew?" Justin asked.

"I'm pretty sure they're still sitting in the waiting room with everyone."

"Can you please go get them? I want to see them."

"Of course, baby," Brian stood from the chair and leaned over to kiss Justin on the forehead. "I'll be right back."

And just like that, he was gone.

Brian walked down the hallway and into the waiting room to find the family still there. They all looked and when Brian entered the room.

"Dad?" Chandler and Andrew asked in the question.

"Hey, boys," Brian walked up to his children and took them into a big hug. He then pulled back a second later and looked into their eyes. "Come on."

"Did you see him yet?" Andrew asked.

"You don't know that. The baby's going to be a girl. And her name is going to be Madison." Chandler argued with his brother.

"No, the baby's still getting cleaned up and we don't know the sex of him or her, but that's not the reason I wanted to see you. Daddy wants to see you."

Brian stood and took Andrew and Chandler's hand and walked down the hall. He let go of the boy's hand and opened the door to let them in, but stopped when he heard and voice from the end of the hall.

"Mr. Kinney."

Brian turned to see Justin's doctor walking towards him with something in her arms. The brunet instantly knew that it was his child.

"Hey, Dr.King. Is this..."

"Congratulations, it's a..."

"Wait, let go in there with Justin before you tell us what the sex of the baby is."

The doctor nodded and walked into the room and Brian followed close behind. Justin looked up when he heard the door close and saw Brian and the doctor. A huge sunshine smile came upon his face.

"Hey, Madison, I'm your Daddy and this is your Dada. He's an idiot."

The doctor laughed and carried the baby to the bed where Justin was.

"Well, Mr.Taylor. That's a unique name I've ever heard of a boy."

Justin's head snapped up and looked at the door.

"A boy?"

Dr.King sent the baby down in Justin's arms and he came face to face with his son.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

Brian walked over to the bed and took the baby from Justin's arms and held him the same way he did Gus on the night he was born and smiled.

"Hey, SonnyBoy, I'm your Dada and I love you so much," Brian placed a small kiss on the baby's forehead and whispered. "Thank you so much for being a boy."

"It's a boy?" Chandler yelled from the other side of the room.

"Chandler, baby, keep your voice down, please," Justin shushed his son and gestured. "You don't wanna upset your...brother."

"But I thought it was going to be a girl. I really wanted a sister."

"I know, but it wasn't my decision if it was going to be a girl or a boy."

"So, does that mean we're going to have to pick out a new name?" Andrew asked as he moved towards Brian who was now sitting in a chair across the room cooing at the baby.

"Yeah, it's done."

"Well, please, page the nurse when you've come up with a decision. I'll just leave you alone." The doctor then walked out of the room and left the family alone.

The four of them sat in silence except for occasional cries from the baby.

"Why is it so quiet in here?" A voice said from the door.

"Gussy!" Andrew ran over to the door to greet his older brother.

"Hey, SonnyBoy, come over here," Gus walked towards his father and stopped when he saw the baby. "It's a boy."

"Wow, Dad, you better update your status. Ad owner, married, father of four boys. Nice."

Melanie walked over to Brian and the baby and asked. "Have you picked out a name, yet?"

"That's right," Lindsey said as she sat in the chair next to Justin's bed. "I heard you picked out the name Madison, but I guess not."

"No, we haven't come up with a name yet," Brian reported.

"Think we can return him a for a girl?" Justin muttered.

Brian gasped loudly and covered the baby's ears. "How dare you say that. He has ears, you know?"

Justin shook his head and smirked.

"Max."

Justin turned towards Gus and asked. "What'd you say, Gus."

"Max. Maxwell Ashton. Max for short."

Justin looked up at Brian and the brunet returned the glance. They silently read each other's mind and came up with a decision.

"It has the name initials as Madison Avery. And, honestly, I think it's a fair deal. You name me, I name your kid." Gus added.

Justin chuckled and nodded his head. "I think Max is a perfect name. Thank you, Gussy."

Brian stood from the chair and carried Max over to Justin and placed the baby in his arms. Max had sea green eyes, dirty blond hair, and Justin's lips that made the sunshine like a smile as Brian sent him down in his father's arms. Tears started to form in Justin's eyes. He looked up at Brian and smiled.

"Sunny," He whispered. The baby gave another sunshine smile as the two parents cooed at him. "Maxwell Ashton Taylor-Kinney. Max for short. I think I can live with that."

"Good, cause Maxie here is a no exchange no return policy," Brian told his lover and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Oh my god, I have another baby boy. So, that's means..."

"Oh, you know exactly what it means, Sunshine. Sunny here is the last kid I am ever having."

Lindsey's smiled immediately turned upside down. She stood from the chair she was in and walked to the door and on her way out, announced. "I think I could use some coffee."

Brian and Justin turned towards Melanie to ask what was going on, but couldn't cause the brunette was already on her way out the door, following her wife.

"What was that all about?" Justin asked.

"She wants another kid," Gus told them.

"Lindsey?" Brian asked and Gus nodded. "Why can't they ask Michael?"

"Brian, you know exactly why she doesn't want to ask Michael. She's using you." Justin turned towards Gus and said. "We need to talk in private with you in the room. Can you take the boys back to the waiting room real quick?"

"Sure. Come on, guys." Gus took his brother back to the waiting room and they sit with Ally, Jennifer, and Daphne and went back to his father.

"Brian, she's using you and she's using Gus," Justin stated.

"How is she using Gus?"

"How is she using me?" Gus said as he stepped into the room. "Wait, who's using me?"

"Apparently, Justin think your mothers using you."

"I've known this since I was like five, Dad."

"What?" Brian asked.

"She's using Gus as a way to get to you. Brian, she's been in love with you since college. She'll do anything to have that little bit to get you to fall for her tricks. She wanted you to be the father for Gus because she hoped one day the three of you would be this big, happy, hetero family. Big house, white picket fence, 2.4 kids."

"I thought I was 4.5," Gus muttered to himself.

"Anyways," Justin continued. "Now, that we've had Maxie here, she feels threatened. She thinks that Gus isn't enough to get your attention."

"Why the hell would she think that?!" Brian exclaimed.

"Waaaa..." Came the crying noise from Max.

"Damn it, Brian, I just got him to go to sleep."

"Sorry, Sunny," Brian said towards Max as Justin calmed the baby down and got him to go back to sleep." Why the hell would she-she think Gus wasn't enough? He's the one that started my reputation of the father of four boys. He's my SonnyBoy. My first born." The brunet turn towards his son and said. "Whatever your mother says, I could never forget you. I love you very much, SonnyBoy."

"I know, Dad, I love you, too," The younger brunet put his arms around his father's neck and hugged him. "I just shocked you didn't figure it out sooner. You know, that's the reason why we moved to Canada."

"I'm the reason why you moved to Canada?"

"Yeah, I was because you were marrying Jus. Mom got all offended. I don't know why she thinks of you like that, though. I mean, she married to Mama, for Christ sake!"

"Shhh. Don't wake up your brother." Justin warned the older brother.

"Sorry," Gus said apologetically. "I know you shouldn't be telling me these things, but I'm not blind. You think that I don't notice things, but I do."

"I know that, SonnyBoy. You're a very smart person." Brian compiled his son.

Gus blushed and smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"Brian, you know what I just realized?"

"What, Sunshine?" The brunet said to his lover.

"We bought all that pink stuff for Madison and she's not here."

"Damn," he cursed under his breath. "Maybe we can come up with a new color scheme. I was thinking royal purple and white colors for the baby's room."

"I think that's perfect."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Almost two years later...

RING! RING! RING!

"Brian, could you please get the phone?" Justin said sleepily to his lover at two o'clock in the morning.

Brian groaned and rolled over to face his lover and muttered. "That's your phone, Sunshine. You get it!"

The blond sighed in frustration and sat up to answer his phone.

"I swear whoever's calling better have a damn good reason." Justin barked into the phone as he answered.

"Justin Taylor?" A voiced asked from the other side of the phone.

"Who's asking."

"Um...this is Dr.Hendricks from Allegheny Hospital. I'm calling for a Craig Taylor."

Justin's immediately snapped up. Why is the hospital calling about his father, who he hadn't seen in years? "This is Justin and yes, Craig is my father. Why are you calling?"

Brian sat up in the bed when he heard his lover mention his father. "Who the fuck is calling you about Craig at two in the fucking morning?"

"It's the hospital," Justin told him and turned his attention back to the phone call. "This is Justin Taylor and Craig is my father, but we haven't spoken in years so, why are you calling."

"Mr. Taylor seems your father had a heart attack."

Justin's faced immediately flushed. "Is he okay? Is he dead?"

"No, he's fine. It seems he was in his office at the time and his assistant came in right in the middle of it and called 911. They got him here just in time."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I can't give you more important about that over the phone, but the reason I'm calling is because he was asking for you."

"Me? Why was he asking for me?"

"I'm not sure Mr.Taylor, but a nurse told me in his sleep he was calling for a Justin. I called your sister, Molly Taylor, she was here earlier, and she came down here again to verify that you were his son and then gave me this phone number to contact you."

"Are you sure he was asking for me, Dr. Hendricks?"

"Yes, sir." the doctor reported.

"I have little ones at home and I really don't want to wake them up. Do you think it's possible if I could come in the morning."

Brian scoffed. "You always do, Sunshine."

"Brian, shut up, I'm on the phone." Justin hissed at the brunet.

"Of course, visiting hours start at seven."

"I'll be there around eight," Justin told him and hung up. He slammed the phone down on the dresser and crawled back underneath the blanket.

"What was that all about?" Brian asked.

"Craig had a heart attack."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, he was just asking for me."

Brian sat up and stared at the blond, flabbergasted. "Really? You haven't seen him and years and now he wants to see you?" Justin shrugged not knowing how to respond. "Well, if he thinks the has the power of turning you straight he's wrong."

"Brian, do you really think that why he wanted to see me?"

"Well, hasn't all the encounters between the two of you been like, I want you to be a businessman and straight and to prove to me you can do that I'll have you date one of my associate's daughter."

"No, not always, Brian," Justin sighed. "Like I've told you before, he wasn't a bad dad before my coming out."

"And like I've told you before, Sunshine, you need to stop blaming yourself for Craig's decision. You can't keep carrying this on your shoulders. How many times have you told me not to feel guilty about the bashing."

Justin cringed. "Like a thousand."

"Like a thousand," Brian repeats what Justin said slowly. "More like a million. And how many times have I told you not to feel guilty about your father?"

"Like a thousand." Justin mutters.

"More like a million." Brian corrects him. "If you don't want me to feel guilty about the bashing, then don't feel guilty about your father being a homophobic asshole. What do you need him for? You have me, Chandler, Andrew, Max and everyone else in the gang that loves you. That's a lot of love, Justin."

Justin snuggled into his lover's chest and nodded against it. He understood why Brian was saying those things about his father. He didn't wake up every morning to please him so, why should he start now? But deep inside of him there way an urge to find out what Craig wanted.

"I know, Brian. Let me just see what he wants, okay. Let me do this for me."

"On one condition," the brunet said. "Don't bring the boys around him until you know what he wants. Please."

"Brian, I understand," Justin softly cooed at him. "You don't want the boys around such hatred at a young age and I get that. I'll see if Mom can watch Max tomorrow after I drop the boys off at school."

"Thank you, Sunshine." Brian leaned down and kissed his husband's forehead while pulling the blanket up to cover them.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"He asked you to what?"

"Well, technically he didn't ask me, the doctor did," Justin said as he sat down at the table in his mother's condo with Max sleeping in his car seat.

"And you're still going to go. What did Brian say about this?"

"Brian doesn't have any control over my actions, Mother."

"Justin."

"Fine," the blond sighed in frustration. "He told me not to bring the kids around him until I knew what he wanted."

"I think that's fair," Jennifer agreed with her son in law. "I just want you safe, honey."

Justin nodded his head. "I know, Mom," He looked down at his watch on his wrist and sighed. "I gotta go."

He stood up and hugged his mother, gave Max a kiss and the forehead.

"I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, Mom. Love you, too, Maxie." He said to his son and left for the hospital to face his father.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Good morning, sir. How can I help you?" A nurse greeted Justin as he walked up to the nurses' station to ask directions to his father's room.

"Yes, miss. I'm Justin Taylor. Looking for Craig Taylor."

"Relation?"

"Son."

"May I see your ID, please." She said as soon as she got done typing on her computer looking for Craig's hospital room.

Justin took out his wallet and handed her his driver's licenses. She quickly scanned over it and handed it back to him while saying. "Mr. Taylor is in room 712."

Justin thanked the nurse and walked down the hall to find the seven hundred. After a few minutes of searching, he had finally found his father's room. He opened the door and walked in to find Molly sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Hey, Mollusk." He greeted his sister.

Molly looked up when she heard her brother's voice as she entered the room.

"Jus? What're you doing here?" She asked and stood when he brother came near her to give her a huge.

"The doctor called me last night at two o'clock in the morning saying that Craig was asking for me and that you gave him my contact information."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry if he woke you." Molly said as he faces flushed.

"Mollusk, it's okay."

She looked around her brother and didn't see someone particular with him.

"Where's Max?"

"He's with Mom. Brian didn't want me to bring him around...you know."

Molly nodded her head. She knew all about the time where Justin was coming out and her father had strongly disagreed with it. She might've been young, but she did have ears.

"Yeah, I know. I would always wake up in the middle of the night and hear them fighting."

"I'm sorry." Justin apologized.

"Not your fault."

"I know, but if he would have waited or..."

"Did anyone ever tell you not to apologize or feel guilty about other people's actions?" The strawberry blonde said to her brother.

Justin chuckled. "Yeah, my husband."

"Well, listen to him. He always makes a good point." She complied her brother in law.

"So, how is he?" The blond said referring to Craig.

Molly sighed. "He's been in and out for the night. The doctor said it was amazing that he was even waking up so soon."

And just when it hit him, Craig's eyes flew open. He looked around the room to gather his surroundings and his eyes immediately stop when he saw Justin. The blond tensed up when his father's eyes landed on him. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? Well, he was about to find out.

Molly quickly saw the tense that he brother had towards their father. "Hey, Dad. How are you? Do you need anything?"

"Water." He chocked out.

Molly nodded and moved towards the cart, that the nurse came in early with, of water in a pitcher and poured some in a glass with a straw and held up so Craig could drink out of it. She put the glass down when he was finished with it and asked.

"Do you remembered what happened?"

He shook his head afraid of using his voice.

"You had a heart attack at your office last night. Your assistant called 911 and they brought you down to the hospital. They called me around midnight to tell me," Molly explained to her father and then grabbed Justin's hand and brought him closer. "You were calling Justin in your sleep so, the doctor called him and asked him to come down here to see you."

"Molly, could you give us a minute?" The blond asked his sister.

"Sure, I'll go tell the doctor you're up. I'll be back in a minute." The young women said and left.

Justin turned his attention back towards his father and smiled shyly. "You asked for me, I'm here,what do you want."

"Well, it good to see you, too, Son."

"Da-, Craig."

The older man scoffed. "Oh, stop it. You can call me dad. And for the record, I didn't know I said your name in my sleep, but I have been meaning to contact you, I just didn't know how."

"Well if you want to give me another..."

"And no, I'm didn't want to talk to you to turn you straight. You're still a fag, aren't you?"

"Yes, father. I'm still a God loving fag," Justin said sarcastically to his father. "Now, again, what did you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you've been. You still with that guy? What was it, about the time you asked me to help with tuition for art school."

"If you referring to Ethan, then no. I'm not with him. I broke up with him years ago."

"What happened?"

"Like you'd care." The blond muttered under his breath.

"I asked, didn't I?" Craig augured back.

The younger man sighed in frustration. "He cheated on me."

"Oh," Craig slowly said. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"So, are you still in contact with that Kinney guy?"

Justin scoffed. "I'm very in contact with that Kinney guy, yes. We got back together. It's been about two years."

"You guys off and on or something?"

"Or something. Why do you wanna know?"

"I heard he opened up his own ad agency. Saw the two of you in the paper."

Justin remembered that day and he also remembers the picture. It was him and Brian standing on a ledge in the old bath house, kissing after Brian gave his speech for the opening of Kinnetik. He had no idea it was going to be put in the paper until the day it came out.

"I was thinking about switching to them. Business has been kind of slow nowadays, but I didn't want any kind of awkwardness."

"Yeah, Brian would have probably kicked you ass out the door the second he found. Who do you have now?" Justin found himself surprisingly asking.

"I guess I would have deserved it and Vanguard."

He nodded his head slowly. "Figures, they make for shit ads. Brian used to work there before he opened up Kinnetik."

"Why'd he leave."

"He got fired. Vance was an ass. A jealous ass that is."

Craig understood what his son meant. Vance had promised him many things for his company and came back with shit and then had been an ass about it when he complained. Just then, his son's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Why am I here?"

"Honestly, Justin, I wanted to apologize."

Justin then had felt warmth go throughout his body. He slowly turned his head to look into his father's eyes. "Apologizes for what?"

"You know what," he hissed at his son. "For acting the way I did when you were coming out and all. And blaming you for your mother's and I divorce and most I'm our problems. I'm sorry, Son."

Tears then slowly came down Justin's face. Craig noticed them and cocked an eyebrow. "Boy, why are you crying?"

"You don't know how bad I felt because you hated me. I blamed myself for everything. For you hating me, for you and mom divorcing. I even thought Molly hated me. But, now, that you said you're sorry, I feel like I can forgive myself, too. So, thank you for that and you're forgiven."

"I just want you to know, Son, I do love you. And you were right, the only reason I tried to change you was because I was embarrassed by having a gay son, and I don't know what snapped, but something did and I made me realize what I'm missing out on."

Okay. Everything was going to be okay, now. He got his apology from his father and from himself. There was no more one step forward two steps back. Every now and then they were going to have their conflicts so now it was two steps forward one step back.

"I love you, too, Dad." Justin was able to choke out then leaned into hugging him and felt his father hug back.

"Hey, Dad?" Justin asked as he sat back down in his seat by the bed.

"Yes, Justin?"

"I want you to meet someone..."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You want him to what!?" Brian hissed at Justin as they were getting ready for bed. The brunet had just stormed out of the bathroom and questioned his husband.

"I want him to meet the kids." The blond said as he slid into bed.

"Are you sure this is the same Craig Taylor. Your father? Taylor Electronics, Craig Taylor? The biggest homophobe in the world, other they dreary old Jack and Joan Kinney, Craig Taylor?"

"Brian." The blond scowled at his lover.

"No, don't Brian me. I told you last night when you got off the phone that I didn't want the kids around until him until we knew what he wanted." He called from the bathroom the exited out to face his husband.

"Well, we know what he wants," Brian lifted a brow in question. "He wants a relationship with me, Brian. He wants to be there. Now, I didn't actually tell him the I was a father or he was a grandfather I just..."

"Does he even knew we're together?"

"Yes, actually, he does. He brought you up."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"He asked if we were still in contact and I told him we are very in contact," Justin said in a silky smooth voice.

"Justin."

"Brian. No," he hissed back. "I want a relationship with him. He apologized for what he did and you know what? I apologized to myself for everything we went through thinking that it was my fault and I was finally able to get that off my shoulders. Do you know how good that feels?"

Brian knew exactly how it felt. When his father came back into his life and told him about cancer he felt like it was about time to open up to his father. He was a fag for Christ sake. He wasn't going to hide in the closet like some scared pussy. When he told his father he was gay and Jack told him that he should have been dying instead of him, the moment when the brunet grabbed his father's coat and was so close to punching him he didn't, because it wasn't worth it. He was finally able to forgive himself.

Brian sighed in frustration knowing that the blond had won. "Fine. Okay, yes we can take the kids down there to meet him."

"We?" The blond questioned.

"Yes, we. You think I'm going to let you go there with three kids all by yourself?"

"Yay!" He screeched in joy as he jumped out of the bed and flew straight into his husband's arms.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning...

"Boy, breakfast is ready," Justin called from the kitchen.

Andrew and Chandler came flying into the kitchen all ready and dressed for school. They each took their seats at the table and waited for their breakfast.

"Pancakes or Waffles?"

"I want pancakes, Daddy, please," Chandler said.

"Can you fix me an omelet?" Andrew asked.

"Make that two," Brian said coming into the kitchen with Max on his arm. The brunet walked the toddler over to his high chair and sat in down in the seat.

"Where's Maxie's sippy cup and the Cheerios?"

"Sippy cup's in the sink. Mix the cranberry juice with water, please, and the Cheerios are in the cabinet." Justin replied as he sat the boy's breakfast down in front of them.

Brian grabbed all the things for Max and sat down next to him and ate his omelet.

"So, boys, today after school, you're not going to ride the bus. Dad and I are going to pick you up."

"Why aren't we taking the bus, Dad?" Andrew asked towards Brian.

"Ask Daddy." The brunet simply said.

"You're not taking the bus today because we're going to the hospital."

"What!? What's wrong is somebody hurt? Do we need to get shots?" Chandler continued to blabber on and on.

"You idiot," Andrew said toward his twin. "If someone was seriously hurt don't you think we would go now and not after school."

"Well, stupid, we would miss school."

The boys continued to argue and the father's and younger brother sat and listened while eating their breakfast until Max had enough and started to cry. Brian picked up the toddler and began to coo at him even though the twins were still fighting.

"Andrew Dylan and Chandler Isaac Taylor-Kinney!"

The twins immediately stopped and looked at Brian.

"Sorry, Dad." They said together apologetically.

"It's not me you need to apologize to. It's Daddy and Max."

"Sorry, Daddy. Sorry, Max." Chandler apologized to his father and brother.

"Sorry, Maxie. Sorry, Daddy." Andrew did the same mimics as his twin.

"Now, if you would have let him explain and not jump to conclusions you would know what we're going to the hospital for. And you know Maxie doesn't like it when you guys fight. He loves you guys so much so can we agree not to fight in front of him, please?"

"Me luv big bwovers." Max said towards the boys with tears and snot running down his face.

Justin got up and grabbed and tissue and handed it to Brian to clean off Max. Once the toddler was all cleaned off, the boys apologized again.

"You're forgiven," Justin forgave the boys. "But, that no excuse. We've told you a million times now to fight. I know it's a brother thing and/or a twin thing, but you two fight over the smallest thing. You know I don't like grounding you guys or taking electrons away, but if that's what I have to do then so be it."

"We promise we'll be good, Daddy," Andrew said.

"I know you will," Justin said as he started to pick up plates and set the in the sink. "Anyways, the reason we're going to the hospital is to see my father."

"Huh?"

"But I thought you didn't talk to your father."

"I don't, but he wanted to apologize for all things he did when I was coming out and I through I would be a good idea for him to meet you two and Max."

"Why is he in the hospital?" Andrew asked.

"He had a heart attack."

"What!?" Chandler asked surprised.

"Is he okay?"

"Andrew, sweetie, he's fine. He just wants to apologize and I wanted him to meet you guys, but I didn't tell him that I was a father."

"Dad, did you know about this?"

"Yeah, Chan, he told me last night. I still don't like the idea, but if Daddy wants to give it a chance," he said as he lifted a Cheerio to Max's mouth and slid it in.

Justin smiled as he watched his youngest and husband. "Anyways," he turned back to the boys. "After school, Dad and I will pick you up and then we'll go to the hospital and see my father."

"Is Maxie coming, too?" Andrew asked.

"Yup, now," Justin handed the boys their lunch boxes and grabbed his keys and grabbed Max from Brian. "Dad needs to go to the office and you guys need to go to school."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Andrew and Chandler got off of school, the family drove to Allegheny Hospital to see the fabulous Craig Taylor. When they arrived Max was asleep in his car seat so Justin had to wake him up. The Taylor-Kinney family walked into the hospital and to the elevator to Craig's room. When the walked into the Craig was asleep and a nurse was in the room.

The nurse looked up from her papers and smiled. "Are you family?"

"I'm his son," Justin said to the nurse.

"Well, I'm just checking his vitals then I am out of your way." She said as she continued to write things on his chart.

"Is he dead?" Brian asked.

"Brian." Justin scowled at his husband.

"You know how much I don't want to be here and you know I didn't want to bring the boys. I'm allowed to make jokes."

"That wasn't a joke."

"Hey, he wanted you dead, I want him dead. I think it's fair."

"Well, nobody asked what you thought was fair. Brian, I'm serious. Stop clowning."

"I'm serious, too, Sunshine."

"Daddy!"

"Dad."

The twin called out to their fathers.

"What!?" The fathers scared back at Andrew and Chandler.

"Well, for one you're scaring the nurse." Chandler gestures towards the nurse. She smiled shyly and then left the room.

"And you woke Max." Andrew continued for his brother.

"And you woke me up." A voice called from the other side of the room.

The family looked over and found Craig sitting up in his bed wide awake.

"You two fighting probably woke the whole building," Craig then looked at the two little boys. "Twins, Justin? Whose are they?"

"They're ours, Dad. Um...I, honestly, don't know how to explain this."

"Finally realized you could get pregnant?" Craig asked.

"What?" Justin asked shocked at his father's response. "You...you knew I could get pregnant? But, Mom said..."

"Your mother was right, Justin. She never told anyone. I got a call from the doctor saying that you broke something and then I came down there and they told me they did some test and found out they could you could get pregnant."

"Wow, so both my parents knew that I could get pregnant and they never told me," Justin said sarcastically smiling.

"When was I supposed to tell you?"

"Oh I don't know," Justin said looking "clueless". "How about the time when you were kicking me out the house? The time you were regretting the day I was born? These are just some suggestions. I have plenty more if you wanna hear them."

Craig sighed in frustration. "Justin, I didn't call you here to argue."

"Well, if you wanna pass this we're going to have to talk about this."

"Okay," Brian came between the father and son. "Can we not do this in front of the boys?" He said taking Max from Justin and the facing him. "I told you this was a bad idea, but you didn't listen. Nobody ever listens."

"Kinney's right." Craig agreed with the brunet.

"Dad, he's your son in law I'm pretty sure you can call him Brian."

"You're married?"

"I told you we've been back for the last two years."

"Excuse us? What are we? Invisible?"

The three men looked down and saw Andrew and Chandler with the arms crossed around their chest.

"Oh, yeah," Justin said. "Dad, this is Andrew," he points to Andrew. "And this is Chandler," He pointed to Chandler. "Boys, this Craig. My father."

"Nice to meet you, Chandler, Andrew. And who's this?" He gestured toward Max.

"This is Max," Brian picked up hand and waved. "Say hi to the bad man...I mean grandpa."

"Brian, cut it out," Justin muttered.

"No," Craig waved him off. "I guess I deserve that. Well, I do."

"What do you really want, Craig?" Brian asked his father in law.

"Amends."

"Well, you can start now."

Craig took a deep breath and started. "I know you probably hate me, but I guess I just wanted to start over. And most importantly, I wanted to apologize to you personally. Calling you a..." He stopped and looked at Andrew and Chandler. "All those things I called you and beating you up in front of that club. Letting you clean up what a mess Justin probably was."

"Well, if you didn't do what you did, I wouldn't have a family. I wouldn't have Andrew, Chandler, and Max, so I guess I have you to think for this annoying group of twats."

"Wow, I think this is the first time I've seen you guys in the same room without killing each other. And Brian, don't say that in front of the kids."

"What?" Andrew said. "He calls you that all the time."

"True." Chandler agreed.

Craig laughed at his grandsons. "So, if I may ask. Does the kids have Brian's last name or yours."

"Actually, Dad, they have both of our last names so it's Taylor-Kinney."

"Do you have any other kids, Brian?"

"Yes, I do, I have another son."

"Well, damn. Just a line of boys. Is that the only thing you know how to reproduce?"

Brian laughed at Craig's joke. Justin was actually surprised that his father and husband were getting along. "I can't believe you guys a getting along," then turned to Brian. "And you said you didn't think this was a good idea."

"I still don't, but I guess we can give a chance."

"I'm so glad I have your blessing, Brian," then he shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Justin, do you mind if I hold Max?"

"Of course not." Justin took Max out of Brian's arms and walked over to Craig's bedside and hand the toddler over to his father.

Craig looked down at his youngest grandson and smiled. "Your grandmother has sea green eyes."

"I remember. And grandpa Taylor had blue eyes and that's where you got yours and then a long line of blue eyes stop at me. The boys have Brian's hazel eyes."

Craig just nodded and continued to stare. "Justin, can I ask you a personal question about your mother."

"Mom? Sure I guess. What do you wanna know?"

Craig looked up and smiled shyly. "Is your mother still seeing that Tucker guy?"

"How do you know about Tucker?"

"Molly told me."

"Well, I'm not sure. Brian?"

"Mother Taylor and Tucker broke up years ago and she's not seeing anyone at the moment. Tucker got an offer to teach in Harrisburg and he took it."

Justin turned to Brian and frowned. "How do you know that?"

"Well, I'm not a big fan of my mother so I took yours. You didn't seem to mind."

"What you just plan without my knowledge?"

"Yes, we went shopping. We had a lovely time."

"Mother Taylor, Brian?" Craig questioned his son in law. "Does that mean I'm Father Taylor?"

Brian smirked and was about to say something, but Andrew interrupted him. "Guys, guys, you're missing the most important part of this question." Andrew smiled brightly at Craig.

"Why are you asking about Grandma's relationship status?"

Mouths all across the room dropped. Andrew and Chandler did have a point. Why was Craig asking about his ex-wife's relationship status?

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Father Taylor, you've been caught," Craig has a deep red blush coming upon his face. "Why do you wanna know if Mother Taylor's single?"

"Well, Dad you just said it," Andrew pointed out. "Grandpa wants him and Grandma to be Father and Mother Taylor again."

"Oh, Andrew, don't say that."

"No, Justin, it's true. I want to see if your mother will give me another chance. And how'd you know Jennifer and I were divorced?"

"You're never at family dinners. You're never at birthday parties. Grandma told us she had a date with someone from work. I'm just going to guess that it didn't work out."

"Yeah, and I blamed Justin and it was all my fault."

"Dad, let's not think about that."

"Sunshine's right, Father Taylor," Brian said as he moved over to Craig and Max and picked up his son. "We need you worry about making you and nice for Mother Taylor."

And like that, the wish Justin made of having a relationship with his father was even better than he imagined.

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. New story are coming soon.


End file.
